dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Next Journey
Goku's Next Journey (もっと強く!!悟空の夢は超でっけえ, Motto Tsuyoku!! Goku no Yume wa Chodekkee) is the sixteenth episode in the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred ninety-first and final episode of Dragon Ball Z. It first aired on January 31, 1996. Its original American air date was April 7, 2003. Summary After Goku insults Uub and his family, Uub subconsciously releases his locked rage and attacks Goku. After a surprisingly equal battle, Goku is convinced that Uub is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, the monster he destroyed ten years earlier with the Super Spirit Bomb. At times, Goku deliberately lets Uub have the upper hand against him so he can see the extent control Uub has over his powers, and is surprised to see that he is truly as strong as Goku thought. But, despite the many powerful attacks Uub makes, Goku does not receive any apparent injury. As Captain Chicken and Nok are leaving due to their fear of Uub and Goku, an official of the tournament stops them, asking if they are finalists and telling them they need to stay. After realizing that Uub is not skilled in battle that uses ''ki'' energy, Goku reveals that his intentions were to simply get Uub to reveal his power through rage. Goku asks Uub to accompany him to Kami's Lookout so he can train Uub and help gain better control over his abilities. Uub, although confused, agrees to go but tells Goku that he entered in the World Martial Arts Tournament to get the prize money for his family, who are poor. Goku says he will get the money from Mr. Satan. After revealing his intentions to train Uub to be the Earth's next great defender, Goku says goodbye to his family and friends to train Uub. Pan cries and begs Goku not to leave, but he comforts her and tells her to be a strong girl for him. He then asks Trunks and Goten to act as the temporary leaders of the Earth. He apologizes to Vegeta for leaving without them having another spar, but Vegeta says it is okay and that they will need another planet if they are going to fight again. After saying goodbye to his family and friends, Goku and Uub fly off, technically canceling the tournament because they did not finish their match. Unknown to Goku, Vegeta mentions to himself that he knew Goku's intentions were really to get stronger and train Uub to be his equal. Meanwhile, Vegeta's suspicions are confirmed when Goku reveals to Uub that his real intention was for them both to get stronger. Back at the tournament, Trunks, Goten and Pan decide to entertain the audience; Goten fights with Pan, who defeats him with a smack to the cheek. The series ends with Goku and Uub flying to their destination. Fights *Goku vs. Uub *Pan vs. Goten Trivia *When Goku says goodbye to his friends and family, he lands on the ground to say goodbye to Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta. By doing this, Goku lost his match with Uub by default because he touched the outside of the ring. This is not mentioned by the tournament announcer, who moments later, yells a question to Goku, asking him if he and Uub were going to finish their match. Goku did not specifically say goodbye to those characters in the manga. *Vegeta mentions that for the next battle between him and Goku, they are going to need a whole planet to fight on, foreshadowing the events of the Baby Saga where Goku and Vegeta actually do fight each other on and around Planet Tuffle (although Vegeta was technically unaware of what was happening, as Baby was in full possession of him). *In a brief scene after Goku flies away with Uub on his back, there is a tall child who looks like Trunks in the far right as the scene pans to the left. *Near the end there is a brief image of Goten fighting Pan in the tournament ring meaning Goten might have beaten his first round opponent, Mr. Buu, but this was most likely not part of the tournament as the stands were seen as near empty, and it was shown that Trunks was the referee. *As of 2015, this is the final piece of Dragon Ball related media dubbed by the Ocean Group. *This is the last episode to feature the Faulconer Productions score. *On the original broadcast, it ended with a preview for the first episode of Dragon Ball GT, followed by the end credits. Though this clip was technically not included on the Dragon Boxes, it was included as a bonus feature on the GT Dragon Boxes, and was eventually incorporated into the final episode of DBZ for the American Dragon Boxes; albeit with the preview moved to after the end credits, like every other episode on the Dragon Boxes. Gallery Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z